


My Moon, My Sun, My Stars, My Everything (Debbie/Reader Version)

by RamonasDestiny



Category: Debbie Ocean/Reader - Fandom, Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Beaches, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I Love You, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamonasDestiny/pseuds/RamonasDestiny
Summary: The first time Debbie Ocean tells you she loves you, and you share your first kiss. Fluff and cuteness ensues. Very, very light angst if you squint, but the end result is worth it!
Relationships: Debbie Ocean/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt writing for Ocean's 8. Could turn this into a multi chapter fic, depending on call and popularity. Please check it out! :) 
> 
> Considering writing a Lou/Reader version, too! :)

After the group gathered in Lou’s loft following Claude’s arrest for their celebratory drink(s) and Debbie and Lou triumphantly showcased the fridge full of diamonds, you couldn’t help but notice Debbie’s demeanour changing. She was usually so sure of herself, confident and stubborn. Something seemed to be bothering her, but you thought it better not to ask, rather, let her process the outcome of the heist (assuming you knew what was running through her mind).

You all disbanded throughout the loft, into your own corners. Sounds of laughter, cheers and music from Lou’s record player filled the lively apartment. Amita, Constance and yourself sat at the poker table, drinking and playing Uno. Nineball was showing Tammy and Rose how to decode security systems, and the two seemed simultaneously intrigued and confused, while Daphne was perched on the edge of Lou’s couch taking selfies. Lou was tucked away in the corner, diligently working away on her motorbike, and you couldn’t help but notice that Debbie was missing. 

Your mind wandered as you began to grow weary and anxious. You spent weeks in the others’ orbit, getting closer each day. There was something in the way she looked at you, which you couldn’t quite put your finger on, but soon realised she doesn’t look at the other women like that. Her whole attitude changed whenever you walked in the room; if she was having a serious conversation, or running through the Met plans, her eyes sought out yours, and you noticed how soft her voice turned, and eyes glistened when she greeted you. 

You also noticed the change in yourself whenever you were in close proximity of Debbie, and it scared you. You weren’t used to feeling overcome with emotions, want, need...and love. You had a tough life from the moment you were born, and always believed you were incapable of being loved. But, as ironic as it is, you have always wanted to love. Sometimes, you can’t have one without the other. You realised you were in love with Debbie the first time you spent a night in your own apartment, across town from Lou’s. You felt a pang of sadness when walking out of the giant warehouse, and reminded yourself you will see Debbie in the morning. Once you arrived back to your apartment, you sent her a quick text, letting her know you got home safely, as she was concerned about you walking the streets late at night, even though you assured her you would be safe and had done similar walks hundreds, if not, thousands of times before. 

She answered with a simple, “thank you for letting me know, beautiful girl. See you in the morning. Sweet dreams. Xx”, that simple statement alone made your heart flutter, and you went to sleep with images of the brunette on your mind, and a small smile plastered on your face.

…. You were pulled out of your thoughts by Tammy, who had evidently given up trying to understand Nine’s impromptu lecture of decoding.

“Hey, where’d Deb go?”, she asked, glancing around the room.

Daphne stopped taking her selfies and shrugged, while Lou answered.

“She went out for some air. She should be back soon”, she said while looking at you.

“I hope she’s OK”, you muttered. 

Lou smirked, and Tammy raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe someone should go and check on her. It’s getting kinda chilly out there”, Tammy said and you noticed the emphasis on the word, “someone”.

A beat passed and a small, knowing look did not go unnoticed by you between Tammy and Lou. You wondered what that look meant. Did they know something that neither you or Debbie knew? Who knows?

“Y/N. Do you wanna go? Would you mind?”, the Aussie asked, her accent seeming thicker and more profound as she drew you back into the conversation.

“Uhh, yeah sure”, you said.

With that, you grabbed your jacket and headed out the door.

Walking outside, you noticed a lonely looking figure standing on the beach, looking toward the headlands. The sun descending behind her illuminated her dark and mysterious features, casting an elegant, soft shadow around the woman.

You took a deep breath and walked towards her.

Debbie seemed to sense your presence as you grew nearer, and turned to smile at you.

“Hey”, she simply said.

“...Uhh, hi Debs”, you said back.

She looked at you for a few seconds, taking you in before looking back at the water.

You contemplated asking her what was on her mind, but you stared for a few seconds longer, your heart completely overcome with love for this woman, but you were still lying to and kidding yourself. There’s no way a woman like Debbie could...love...you.

“I couldn’t have done this without you, Y/N. Thank you”, she said, drawing you out of your thoughts.

You blinked. “Yes you could. You were the brains, after all. It was an amazing plan”.

“It was, yes. But I am grateful. Really grateful. For everything you’ve done. For me...and the team”, Debbie said timidly, looking down at the sand, speaking in that voice that you loved, that grounded you, that made you feel like you were home.

“Well, thank you, I guess. Thank you, too”, you said, growing shy.

You were too busy looking at the water to notice she had evidently moved closer to you. You only noticed when she lightly touched your hand. When you didn’t flinch or pull away, Debbie intertwined your fingers and squeezed. It made your heart flutter once more.

“Y/N?”, she asked.

You turned your head, but couldn’t look her in the eye. You felt her other hand come up and gently lift your chin so you were face to face.

“Hey, look at me, beautiful girl”, she whispered.

With that, you looked into her deep, soulful, mocha-coloured eyes, and swallowed. She was looking at you like you were the sun, the moon and the stars, and it made you equally melt and scared at the same time.

Her eyes flickered to your lips and back up, and you are 95% sure you had the same look reflected in your eyes. She seemed to notice your hesitation, and softly smiled before gently wrapping an arm around your waist and slowly leant forward, softly pressing her mouth on yours. 

You sighed, shocked, but let your fingers slide down her arm. A small moan escaped her lips, and she pulled back but kept her arm around your waist.

You could tell she wanted to say something, so you stayed quiet, hoping your eyes would silently convey encouragement.

“I.. I uhh… I want you to know that I have really loved every second with you, Y/N. Not just throughout the planning, the rundown and the heist. But all the down time, too. I’ve come to realise how important you are to me. I like doing things with you. You are so fun to be around, and incredibly easy to talk to. I love that we understand each other so well without having to talk at all. You know, you are so beautiful, and so sweet and so kind, and so funny. And I know it isn't easy for you to trust people, and I understand if you don't want this, Y/N, but…”, she said, her eyes never leaving yours.

“I love you, Y/N. I’m in love with you, and I have been since the moment I saw you. I noticed something special about you, and I knew I had to get to know you, and you know what? I’m so glad I did. Because I know what makes you so special, to me...It’s your ability to make me feel like I’m loved, too. I’ve never experienced that, either, Y/N/ Every time you walk in the room, you take my breath away. I miss you when you’re not around, and all I can think about is you, when I’m eating, sleeping, or doing boring little tasks. I can get through it, because I know that I’ll be seeing you again. Y/N, you are just...amazing, and I want you to be my girl. I understand if you don’t want this, but I just need you to know that I love you, so much…”, Debbie continued.

You had tears forming in your eyes, and you reached up and wiped it away. Looking back at the sea for a split second, you turned back to Debbie, whose eyes were fixed on your face, gentle, searching…

“Debbie, I… of course I want this. I want to be your girl. I want you to be mine. It’s hard for me to let someone in, but it feels different with you. It’s different because I trust you. You make me feel like I actually matter, that I belong. You are the best thing to happen to me, and I’ll be damned if I walk away from this, from you. Debs, you are gorgeous, both inside and out, and I guess I’ll never know why you chose me, but you will never know how lucky and grateful I feel. I’m crazy about you, and it scares me because I’ve never felt this way about anyone, but I know I’m safe, I know it’s OK to fall and stay in love. Throughout all of this, you’ve taught me that anything is possible, and in my case now, it’s possible for me to love. But not just anybody...I love you. Only. you. So, yes. I want this, I want us. I want you, Debbie”, you said earnestly. 

Debbie didn’t realise that she was holding her breath, and let out a long sigh and said “Oh, thank god!” with glee, and kissed you once again.

This time, she securely wrapped the other arm around your waist, pulling you closer. You both nearly lost your balance, but you grounded yourself by winding your arms around her neck, placing one hand in her gloriously soft, brown hair.

You pressed your foreheads together, and breathed deeply, as you played with the baby hairs on the back of her neck. She ran her hands along your sides, and you both let out a little moan of contentment, and you giggled as she moved to press a cheeky, gentle kiss on your neck.

She pulled back and looked you in the eye. The look of uncertainty in yours is long gone, is now replaced with a look of deep, unabashed, unashamed love, and Debbie’s bored back into yours with the exact same look, along with a hint of mischief.

You both became serious again before you spoke, full of confidence.

“I love you so much, Debbie Ocean. My ocean. My everything”, you said.

“I love you so much, too, Y/N Y/L/N. My moon, my sun, my stars”, she replied.

You both leant forward and met in the middle for a kiss that spoke a thousand words, and broke apart after what felt like hours to the sounds of cheers, wolf whistles, and clapping. Without completely breaking your embrace, you both turned to see the crew watching from the upstairs balcony cheering you and Debbie on. 

Debbie laughed and flipped her friends the bird before pulling you back into a sweet, slow, romantic kiss.

You heard those cheers again, but quickly drowned them out, rather focusing on this moment, with Debbie, the love of your life, while the sea gently laps at the shore, and the sun goes down, surrounding the two of you in a soft glow and light.

You are home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of 'My Moon, My Sun, My Stars, My Everything'

You and Debbie had been going steady for almost 4 months now, and you were crazy about each other. You both spent every possible moment together when you weren't working or she wasn’t in between meetings with her parole officer. Whenever the group came together, the two of you were never apart. You two were often found cuddled together on the couch or the corner loveseat in the living room, Debbie always keeping a protective arm around your waist as you played with her hands. Other times, Debbie curled up against your side and rested her head on your shoulder as you placed a hand on her knee. You couldn’t stand being apart - after long, exhausting days of being bombarded by people, all you wanted to do was crawl into each other’s arms and block out the world. The two of you were madly and deeply in love, so much so that it radiated through your friendship group. Long, gazing looks between the two of you did not go unnoticed by any of the girls, and they couldn’t help but feel envious of your relationship. 

Lately though, both of you became so busy that you barely spent the day together, let alone the nights. Debbie missed you and you missed her; you both knew you were starting to become distant, and desperately need to remedy that.

Tonight, the girls went around to Daphne’s beach house for their weekly weekend hang out. Once again, you and Debbie were lying down on the recliner outside, overlooking the water. Everyone was lively and upbeat, each talking about their weekly activities. You and Debbie remained quiet, just content to be breathing the same air after what felt like weeks. 

Suddenly, the conversation stopped. Tammy and Nineball shifted their attention to you and Debbie.

“Ehh, now? What’s up wit you two? Why so quiet?” Nine drawled.

Debbie pulled you slightly closer, and you felt her fingertips run gently along your forearm as you cuddled closer into her shoulder.

“We’re fine, Nine”, you spoke softly. Debbie hummed in response and pressed a kiss to your forehead.

Lou, Tammy and Nine shared a look. Debbie caught on, and rose from the lounger.

Tammy got up to follow her friend, but you protested.

Following Debbie into one of the home’s many bedrooms that was yours for the long weekend, you found her sitting on the bed looking forlorn. It broke your heart.

Closing the door gently behind you, Debbie looked up and you caught each other’s eye.  
“Hey sweetie”, she said quietly.

“Hey hon”, you answered as you approached her slowly.

She reached for you and you held each other tight for what felt like hours.

Eventually, you spoke.

“Debs, I miss you”, you said.

“I miss you, too, Y/N”, she said.

“I’m sorry we haven’t spent much time together lately”, you continued.

“I am too, baby. We need to reconnect. I hate this distance between us”, Debbie admitted.

You smiled sadly, looking down at your joined hands.

Looking back up into those chocolate, caramel eyes, you saw that same expression reflecting back at you.

“I hate it too, baby”, you said.

“Hey, why don’t we go away for a few days? We could rent out a little cabin. Just the two of us. No phones, no work, no distractions. Just you and me”, Debbie spoke softly as she stroked the side of your face, inching closer to your lips.

“Sounds perfect”, you mumbled before you claimed her lips and she moaned at the contact.

After a few beats, you heard commotion outside and you and Debbie broke part. She got up to walk towards the balcony, clutching your hand tightly. Looking out, you see the group cheering as Rose drunkenly made a beeline for Daphne and kissed her square on the mouth. While Constance passed out shots between the somewhat sober members of the group, who willingly threw them back, indicating this was going to continue for quite some time. They seemed to have forgotten yours and Debbie’s presence.

You feel Debbie move behind you, wrapping her arms around your waist and giggling softly in your ear.

“Think they’ll notice if we get outta here for a while?”, she whispered after lightly nipping at your left ear.

“What do you have in mind?”, you asked, knowing all too well what she had planned.  
A while later, you and Debbie found yourselves at a secluded part of the beach, shielded from the girls and the rest of the public eye. Dipping in between the waves, you found your way to Debbie, wrapping your legs around her waist as she kissed your neck playfully.

“Dear god, I’ve missed you, my beautiful girl. I love you so much”, she said.

You were overcome with so much emotion, that you couldn’t speak. Instead, you proceeded to show her just how much you love her. You worked her just how you both like it (although neither of you admit that to the girls - that was your secret); slowly, gently, and softly.  
She became undone within minutes, you drawing out her powerful orgasm by murmuring soft and sweet affirmations in her ear.

The two of you made love between the waves until the sun began its descend and water became cold. There was still so much love and need between the two of you, that you both knew exactly what activities will continue as you make your way back to the beach house.

Finally making it back, the girls had (mostly) sobered up enough to notice the sheepish, doubly loved up look on your faces.

Lou, with all her charm, wolf whistled as Debbie winked at her, indicating the two of you were back on track while Tammy gave two thumbs up and Amita visibly swooned as Debbie slapped you on the arse and chased after you before any of your friends could actually comment of your very obvious activities.

Round seven continued in the shower, and finally you were both back into bed, all the love you felt for one another seeping through pores as you made beautiful sweet, passionate love, never wanting this close feeling to end. Eventually, you and Debbie succumbed to slumber, cuddled up in each other’s arms until morning.

\----------------------------

The next morning, you woke before Debbie...or so you thought.

Opening your eyes, you see the Ocean looking at you adoringly, like you were her sun, her moon, her stars and her everything. 

You looked past her to peak at the clock.

7:57am. The house seems quiet. Great. You and Debbie could savour a few more minutes of bliss.

You engage in a wondrous, but sweet make out session, until…

Growl…

Debbie’s stomach started to growl.

Smirking, you climb out of bed, fully aware of your girl ogling your nude figure, as you throw her robe towards her. She reaches for you, and you indulge her, briefly, before pulling away at the last second, loving to keep her on her toes.

Giggling, you run downstairs, knowing full well she’ll run after you, once again.

You hear her say “you cheeky shit”, followed by her footsteps.

Catching up to you, she grabs your hand and pulls you aside. Pushing you up against the wall she crashes her lips onto yours and you moan.

*cough cough*

Turning, you see Tammy, Nineball, Lou and Amita already awake, cooking breakfast, watching the two of you once again. They are evidently happy to see their friends sickeningly in love (not that you haven’t been).

Laughing, you and Debs sit at the kitchen table sharing a plate of food Amita and Tammy concocted, as you engage in conversation with Lou and Nineball.

“Youse are okay now, I take it?”, Lou quizzes.

Debbie kisses your hand and says;

“Always have been”

“So, when are ya goin’ away, lovers?”, Nineball pipes up from the other end of the table.

“How did yo-. Never mind”, you quipped, looking at Debbie, realising Nine hacked your phones at some point during the night.

You and Debbie scrolled through retreat websites together during your time at the beach the previous afternoon.

Debbie explained briefly to your friends that you both needed some quality alone time. 

Understanding, your friends didn’t push for any more information.

Some time later, everyone was up, and you all played games and watched some movies on Daphne’s theater sized, high definition TV screen as rain poured down outside.

This time, things felt different. The way it always has been - the way it always should be. You and Debbie were much more loved up than ever, stealing soft kisses and murmuring sweet nothings to each other.

The two of you were way to wrapped up in each other to really care about any of the games you were playing. In reality, you both couldn’t wait for the coming week ahead.

Now though, everything was right in your world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! What did you guys think?! Continue, or leave as is? 
> 
> I'm open for requests! Follow me on Tumblr here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/oceans8love


End file.
